A Forbidden Love
by 3ntitylvr
Summary: Sasuke is with Sai and Itachi doesn't like that. Itachi wants his little brother in bed and Sasuke isn't too sure he's willing. A past lover haunts Itachi's mind and Sasuke is...jealous? Love is a challenge especially when it's Forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

This is probably my proudest creation on here. So I hope that you all love this as much as I do.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, yaoi, incest

**Help**:_'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this" If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. _**"Psychic or implied speech looks like this."**_ And if you see this **\(^o^)/** it signals a time skip.

Now enjoy!

**A Forbidden Love**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasuke Uchiha lived a normal life. He went to school, hung out with his boyfriend and got molested by his older brother who is insanely possessive and scares his friends. Hmm...Okay so maybe that isn't so normal after all.

The raven groaned as he kissed his artistic boyfriend, tongues and teeth clashing against each other. He jerked away though when he heard a sharp call of his name. "Shit. It's Itachi."

Sai watched him calmly. Nothing really seemed to shake him, which was why he had been with Sasuke for so long. "I don't understand why you're so afraid of Itachi."

Sasuke looked at him. "Yeah. Be glad that you don't." When his name was called again he gave Sai one last kiss. "Gotta go. I'll try calling you if he doesn't take my phone away."

Sai nodded and watched him. "So strange."

Itachi was silent on the ride home, but it wasn't a calm silence. No, it was the silence that made you scared.

Sasuke kept glancing over at the long haired raven. "...I did call to say I'd be home late."

The older male's eye twitched and his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

He sighed and just looked out the window. As soon as they got home he got out of the car and went into the house. His goal was to get to his room. He didn't reach there. Before he realized that Itachi was even behind him he was slammed into the wall.

"I'm not going to wait anymore, little brother. Today's the day you give it up."

Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat and he froze. He looked up and locked eyes with his brother. It was bad enough he lost his first kiss to him. There was no way he was going to let him take his innocence as well. "Please, Itachi. I'll do anything but that."

Itachi smirked as he nuzzled into his neck before whispering, "Leave your little faggot of a boyfriend. You don't need him anyways."

This caused a frown to form on his face. Damn. He really had wished that he would have asked for something else. But it was either break it off with Sai or lose his virginity right now with his own flesh and blood. "Fine," he hissed into Itachi's ear.

Itachi smirked and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He had won. "Good." He quickly latched himself onto Sasuke's lower lip and began sucking on it. He then licked it before sliding his tongue into his younger brother's mouth to reclaim it after that joke of an artist had defiled what was _his_.

"It-Itachi. Stop!" he muttered between kisses. The older Uchiha refused to obey and continued to lead his younger brother through a series of sweet tender kisses.

Itachi knew that part of his brother didn't want him to stop and liked the attention. And so he would continue to try to coax that part out. After all, the only thing Itachi wanted was for Sasuke to feel the same way he did. Was that too much to ask for?

"I want to stop." Sasuke stated when Itachi broke for air.

"Then why do you kiss back, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smirked while cocking an eyebrow.

"I...don't know," he whispered. _'Liar.'_

"You enjoy it. Don't you, Sasuke-kun?" Itachi smirked by his ear.

The younger Uchiha's face grew hot and he felt a warm feeling in the lower half of his body. _'Great...stupid hormones.'_ He wished he could just die to escape Itachi's grasp. He couldn't believe that his body was enjoying something so sinful and wrong.

Itachi led Sasuke to the elder's bedroom and laid him out on the bed, stripping him of his shirt in no time. He left a trail of saliva all over his younger brother's chest as he roamed it. The older Uchiha smiled against his little brother's stomach at the slight bulge in the younger Uchiha's shorts, indicating his growing erection. "Well at least one part of you is enjoying this." There was an arrogant chuckle in his voice.

Sasuke glared at his smiling brother. He needed to get away from him if it was the last thing he could do. It was bad enough that he was being forced to break up with Sai. He sighed, sparking interest in Itachi's eyes. "Please let me go, Itachi." He was not afraid to lower himself to a pitiful level with his brother. Perhaps begging would even help.

Itachi gave a slow and sexy smile. "What are you going to do for me, Sasuke-kun?"

Even knowing that that was coming didn't help him to think of an answer. "I-I'll...pay you back somehow."

The older Uchiha's smile grew as he traced Sasuke's jaw line with his finger, sending a shiver down his spine. He knew exactly what he wanted, but he wanted to hear Sasuke say it. "Really? And how will you do that?"

The younger Uchiha swallowed loudly. Itachi had backed him into a corner with no possible way to escape. If he answered Itachi's question then he would have no choice but to submit to him and if he didn't then he would be stuck with him. And Sasuke knew that the longer he stayed with Itachi, the more his resolve weakened. His best option would be to just wait it out and hope that he was strong enough to survive this. "I-I won't do that," he stammered.

Itachi had been expecting that and was actually looking forward to torturing his little brother's senses, driving him wild with desperation until he finally begged for him to take him. "Well then," Itachi breathed against the younger's lips, "it looks like you won't be going anywhere after all."

**\(^o^)/**

Sasuke frowned as it started raining on him, matching his mood perfectly. He should probably hurry to Sai's house or else he would be soaked. He actually should have done this earlier in the day but Itachi had barely let him out of his sight.

A shiver ran through the Uchiha's entire body as his thoughts touched back to the night before. He couldn't count how many times he had almost given in, just to get the assault on his senses to stop. Itachi had done everything except actually touching the one place that Sasuke had needed him to touch the most. In fact his brother had barely used his hands at all, except to occasionally restrain him. The Uchiha felt his pants begin to tighten and become uncomfortable at the mere memory of the attention he had received from his brother's unbelievably talented mouth.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _'I can't think like that or I might end up doing something that I would definitely regret. Like running to Itachi and begging him to take me right then and there.'_ Forcing himself to concentrate on the task at hand was easier said than done though. Just thinking about having to break up with Sai made him wonder if he could. But even if he couldn't, he was going to, because his life was pretty much on the line...well his virgin life at least.

He walked up to Sai's small house and knocked on the door. After a few moments the young artist answered his knock with a paint brush behind his ear. He smiled at Sasuke and moved aside for him. Sasuke tried to smile back but it couldn't have looked that convincing. He motioned Sasuke to follow him to his art room. Reluctantly he did, still trying to figure out how he was exactly going to break it off with Sai.

Sai sat down in front of an easel and continued his current drawing. "Is there something you wish to talk about Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down with a defeated sound. "We need to break up Sai."

The artist paused and turned to give the prodigy his full attention. "The reason being Itachi, correct?"

He wasn't surprised that the other figured it out so fast. Sai had always been quick. That was part of the reason Sasuke liked being with him. "Yeah but not in the way you think it is."

Sai hummed thoughtfully. "I'm guessing he threatened you with rape." A hint of a smile appeared at Sasuke's shocked look. "I've been noticing certain marks on your body that I didn't give you. Not to mention you've been very jumpy around him and flinch when he touches you. He also gives off a possessive aura whenever he looks at you. I notice a lot."

The Uchiha gave a humorless chuckle. "Well...at least you understand why I have to break it off right?"

A nod was the answer as the artist turned to continue his work. "I was expecting this for a while and since I do not wish for you to be hurt I'll gladly go back to being friends with you. I do wish for the best with your current situation."

Sasuke smiled and stood. "Thanks Sai. I'll call you later to tell you how things are." He walked out of the house in a rather good mood. That had gone a lot smoother than he had thought it would. Unfortunately once it fully hit him why he had to break it off and that Itachi now knew he had that power over him his mood went south. He slowly made his way back to his house. It was currently pouring rain which still fit perfectly with the young raven's mood. Sasuke closed the front door to his house and shouted half-heartedly, "Itachi, I'm back."

"So I see." came his brother's reply from the top of the steps. "How'd it go?"

Sasuke scowled at the victorious smirk on the older Uchiha's face. "I broke up with him, if that's what you mean." Sasuke moved to walk past his brother but was stopped when Itachi grabbed his arm. Sasuke glared at him and bit out, "Let go. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Well that's too bad, because I am." Itachi pushed Sasuke until he was pressed against the wall. He ran a finer along the younger Uchiha's jaw causing Sasuke's pulse to increase and the familiar butterfly feeling to begin in his stomach.

Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin before pressing their lips together. He nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip until he allowed Itachi's tongue entrance to dance with his own. After a few more minutes Itachi pulled away, smirking at the somewhat dazed expression on his little brother's face.

Sasuke had never felt more confused in his life then he did at that moment. His body was screaming at him for more and he was so aroused that it was almost painful. It didn't help that he was completely soaked through.

Itachi smirked at the pink tint in Sasuke's cheeks. "Let's go dry you off, shall we?"

Sasuke wanted to say no, he wanted to just punch his brother and run far away, but he knew that would never work so instead he only nodded. Itachi pulled him against his body as he led Sasuke towards the bathroom. After they were both inside Itachi closed and locked the door. Sasuke watched his brother with wide eyes and when he took a step closer Sasuke couldn't stop himself from retreating a few steps. The younger Uchiha froze when his brother's eyes flashed with anger.

Itachi closed the distance between them and grabbed his little brother's arm in a slightly painful grip. "Who do you belong to little brother?" The younger Uchiha's widened at the tone of his brother's voice. Itachi never called him _little brother_ unless he was seriously pissed. And these mood swings of his were giving Sasuke whiplash.

Sasuke swallowed hard, trying to force his rising fear down. "You, I belong to you." He really didn't want to say that but he was afraid of what Itachi might do if he said he didn't belong to anybody. His brother pulled his wet shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Sasuke began to panic at the determined look in his older brother's eyes. "Stop! Itachi, please stop. I broke up with Sai like you said to, so please stop."

"Who do you belong to little brother?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke moaned when he began to suck on the tender spot on his neck.

"That's right, Sasuke-kun," Itachi breathed into his little brother's ear. "You belong to me and I've decided that I'm getting tired of waiting for you."

Sasuke began to struggle against his brother's hold, only wincing when Itachi increased the pressure on his arm. "I-Itachi," Sasuke frantically stammered. "You said you wanted me to ask you for it." Sasuke suddenly realized that somewhere along the way Itachi had rid him of his pants. "I'm begging you, Itachi. Please don't do this."

Itachi only smirked and said, "I'll be waiting for you in my bedroom."

Sasuke watched in despair as his brother turned, unlocked the door, and walked out of the bathroom. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he finished undressing and dried off. His life was officially over because there was no way he could get out of what Itachi had planned for him.

**A/N**

This is only the beginning of it so don't worry everyone. It gets a lot more fun after this.

Sasuke: Fun?! What the hell! This is horrible! What are you doing to- *is kidnapped by Itachi*

Enty: o.o …make sure to take pictures Ita! :D I wanna see!

Itachi: *winks before whisking him away for naughty-time*

Enty: Okay then everyone! I'm sure that anyone who has read this before has noticed that I changed it a little by making the chapter longer. I also did a bit with the style. I'm doing this to all my stories but I'm taking great care with this one. Well, on to the next chapter!

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! It's me again. Anyway I did get some good feedback and I'm really impatient. But anyway this chapter is up. I'm actually having a lot of fun making everything nice and neat for you guys which is weird since I really should be sleeping. Bad me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: yaoi, sex, emotional crap, kissing, incest

**Help**: _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. And if you see this **\(^o^)/** it signals a time skip.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke paused outside of Itachi's door. '_How am I going to do this?'_ he wondered.

"Are you planning on staying out there for much longer?" Itachi's voice came through the door, making the young raven jump slightly. "Well?"

Sasuke swallowed hard before opening the door and entering his brother's room. Itachi looked up from the book in his hand and looked his little brother over. Sasuke had put on a silk robe but didn't bother putting on anything else. He didn't want to anger his nii-san further.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked formally.

Itachi smirked and placed his book on the nightstand. "Hai."

Sasuke was shaking slightly and he cursed to himself when he saw that Itachi had noticed. He took a deep breath before saying, "Itachi. I'm not going to have sex with you, not willingly at least." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I have no doubt in my mind that you could just rape me." He clenched his hands into fists as he fought back tears. "So if you really can't wait, then just go ahead and take what you want." Tears were now flowing steadily down the young Uchiha's face. He gasped when he felt Itachi's hand on his cheek. He jerked his head up to find his brother standing directly in front of him.

The older Uchiha gazed down at his brother, seeing only hopelessness staring back at him. He had never seen his precious little brother so…broken and it pained him that he was the cause of this. He knelt down so that he could look Sasuke in the eyes. "It is true that I could rape you if I wanted," he began. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, trying to shut out the truth as well. Itachi frowned slightly. He firmly, but gently, grasped Sasuke's jaw shaking him a bit so that he would look at him. When once again watery eyes were staring into his he continued. "As I said, I could indeed rape you _if I wanted_. But the fact is that I don't want to."

Sasuke was immediately confused. "But in the bathroom you said that you wouldn't wait any longer, and then…" Sasuke trailed off as a blush graced his cheeks.

Itachi smiled, "You're too adorable Sasuke-kun." He couldn't hold back any longer and pressed his lips against his little brother's. Nipping and sucking at the bottom lip until he was allowed passage into the sweet cavern. Tongue's danced in an intense, passion filled kiss. Itachi placed his hand on the small of Sasuke's back, feeling the young raven stiffen slightly at his touch.

Sasuke let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly swept up into his brother's arms. Itachi carried him over to the bed and gently placed him down. Sasuke shivered under the heated gaze from his aniki, whether it was from fear or anticipation he wasn't sure.

Itachi's eyes roamed over pale flesh hidden under such thin fabric. His eyes jumped to Sasuke's when he heard him let out a small moan. He then smirked causing another series of shivers to tingle across Sasuke's skin.

The young raven bit his lip in embarrassment. He hadn't meant for that moan to slip out, but he just couldn't stand how Itachi had been looking at him. Itachi's eyes held a hungry look to them and the young Uchiha couldn't prevent another moan from escaping.

Itachi covered his lips swallowing the soft moans the boy was releasing. His hands traveled over the pale chest as his mouth traveled down Sasuke's neck, leaving kisses in its wake. Sasuke's moans grew louder as his older brother began to suck and bite the sensitive part of his neck. He smiled against his little brother's skin. _'__If I keep the pace slow, then maybe he'll open up to me.'_ That was all that Itachi asked for, all that he had ever wanted. Still smiling, he slowly made his way down the young Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke practically screamed when Itachi began to suck on one of his hardened nipples, nipping at it occasionally. He had never felt anything like this before, and all the pleasure was shooting straight to his groin. One of Itachi's hands was busy attending to the other bud while the other one was slowly making its way south. Sasuke bucked unconsciously when he felt his older brother's hand gently cup him.

Itachi raised his head to stare into lust filled eyes. He pulled away completely and smirked when Sasuke let out a whine of protest. His face grew serious though as he said what he needed. "I said I would not rape you and I meant it. If you do not want this then I'll stop and you'll just sleep next to me like you've done before."

Sasuke bit his lip in concentration. This one curious act proved that beyond a doubt Itachi did indeed love him. True it wasn't in the way an elder brother should love his younger brother but it was still love. His mind was slowly beginning to see things clearly for once. His body liked what Itachi did to it and he did love his nii-san, even if it wasn't in the same way. Itachi had done so much for him and he had done nothing in return, except for pushing him away. He felt his face heat up as his mind came to the obvious conclusion. He looked up into Itachi's waiting gaze and whispered his answer. "Don't stop."

Itachi froze for a second, not believing what he had just heard. "Nani?" he breathed.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to smirk. He reached up and dragged his brother down to meet him in heated kiss. That kiss contained everything that he wanted to say but didn't know how to.

After only a second, Itachi took part in the kiss coming back with full force. He pushed his way into Sasuke's mouth to taste what was Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled back suddenly when he felt something wet on his face. He looked up to find his older brother was crying. "Itachi," Sasuke whispered. In that split second, any and all protests that his mind was making were silenced. He knew what he wanted to do and he was going to do just that. He wanted to have sex with his older brother.

Once again their lips crashed together, but this time it had much more meaning behind it. Itachi's hand moved to cover his brother's crotch and he rejoiced when Sasuke moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking his hips slightly. Itachi smiled and, without breaking the kiss, lifted Sasuke up so that he could pull off the offending piece of cloth.

Sasuke broke away, gasping for air. A scream was soon ripped from his throat when Itachi began to stroke his erection directly. The elder moaned at the erotic sight his brother was creating. "Fuck, Sasuke, you have no idea how sexy you look right now!"

"I…wish…hah I could…hah say…hnn the same about you!" he panted. Wow. It was surprisingly hard to talk with pleasure racing through your bloodstream. He watched as Itachi growled slightly and quickly pulled off his pants, slipping his boxers off as well. Sasuke moaned as his eyes lit upon Itachi's erection. He had guessed that his brother was big and he was right, but now he was wondering how it was going to fit inside him. Itachi knelt down on the bed and leaned over Sasuke to give another slow kiss. "Itachi," Sasuke moaned impatiently, raising his hips in a silent plea.

Picking up the hint Itachi resumed his stroking of the younger Uchiha's stiff member. Sasuke's moans grew in volume as he switched his hand to begin pumping him. The young raven let out cries of ecstasy at the short, fast pumps mixed with the long, slow ones his brother was delivering him. Sasuke felt a knot begin to form in his stomach and began to moan louder. "Itachi…I think...I'm…I think I'm going to..." Sasuke screamed his brother's name as his orgasm crashed upon him, his seed shooting across his chest and abdomen. Sasuke fell back against the pillows, panting and reveling in the afterglow. Itachi's eyes warmed at the sight of his brother in such a blissful state.

After a few minutes Sasuke opened his eyes to find Itachi watching him. A blush crept onto the young face, growing more pronounced when he noticed his brother's hard-on. Instantly he felt his own member begin to harden again. Nervously he reached in between them and touched the older male's erection.

Itachi's breath hissed in as his little brother wrapped his hands around his aching member. He glanced down to find his brother had stilled beneath him, worry etched on his face. "I'm fine…Sasuke-kun." He reassured the pale boy. He raised an eyebrow at the devilish look that appeared on his _innocent_ brother's face.

"Really? Because I'd say that you have a pretty serious problem," his grip tightened slightly, increasing the pleasure tenfold, "Itachi." Itachi growled low, making Sasuke shiver before he flipped them so that their positions were switched. The short haired raven smiled. He rather liked being on top, it gave him the feeling like he had some power over his _big-bad-brother_. He felt Itachi watch him as he moved lower until his face was hovering above his erection. He watched those eyes so like his close as he allowed his warm breath to flit over the heated skin.

Sasuke flicked his tongue across the head, reveling in the expressions flitting across his brother's face. Oh, yes. Sasuke definitely liked having the power on his side. He ran his tongue along the entire length before placing that length in his mouth. Itachi groaned loudly at the feeling of his beloved's lips engulfing him. The young Uchiha began moving up and down the shaft, tightening his lips and flicking his tongue against it at the same time. His eyes never left his brother's face.

Itachi's hands were now fisted in Sasuke's hair as he put all his effort into not just fucking the younger one's face. It killed him to allow Sasuke to go at his own pace, but he could not afford messing up and risking the newly found love between them. He had just enough sense left to yank Sasuke's mouth off him mere seconds before he climaxed. He panted as he came down from the high and finally glanced at his otouto. His breath hitched at the erotic sight of his seed on his brother's face and moaned loudly when said brother licked some off his lips.

The taste was like forbidden fruit, addicting and delicious. Sasuke wanted more, so he proceeded to clean his older brother's cock clean of the creamy nectar. In no time Itachi's hard-on was back full force, but he pulled Sasuke's head away earning a growl of protest.

Itachi gave a soft chuckle and smirked. "It's my turn to give the pleasure now, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's face lit up bright red at those words and a slight smile ghosted his lips. Itachi once again switched their positions as he began to do just what his little brother had done to him. Sasuke cried out as his length was engulfed in moist heat. He already knew his aniki had an extremely talented mouth but this just blew his mind…as well as other parts. In no time at all his second orgasm for the night drowned him in ecstasy and delight. He climaxed into Itachi's mouth and felt the other swallow the milky substance without hesitation.

Itachi pulled back licking his lips, seeing Sasuke's heavy lidded, passion filled eyes. "I love you more than anything." Itachi whispered before placing another kiss upon already swollen lips.

Sasuke ran his hands over his brother's skin, trying to memorize every part of him. "I love you too," he said against Itachi's lips when they broke away for much needed air.

The elder raven slowly sat up to look his brother in the eyes, seeing the love shining in them that he had longed to see for longer than he could remember. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He was hoping beyond hope that his brother would just ignore this last escape route he had thrown at him.

Sasuke laughed, making his older brother raise one perfect brow. "You sound like you're the one who's unsure, aniki." He then smiled warmly. "I've already given my answer. I want this more than life itself and my only regret is that it took me this long to figure it out."

Itachi smiled at that and bent down to give Sasuke a heated kiss and as tongues danced he found himself almost crying again at the fact that his wish was finally coming true. They pulled away for air and as Sasuke flushed under the heated gaze of his aniki, Itachi leaned over to his night stand and pulled open the top drawer. He reached inside and grabbed a small tube of lube before shutting it again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Why do you have that in your nightstand?"

Itachi chuckled, sending shivers coursing up and down the young raven's spine. "I've had it for some time, just in case the need ever arose."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You were that confident?"

Itachi laughed at that. "Well it seems I had a right to be doesn't it?"

A blush entered the young Uchiha's cheeks and he looked to the side in embarrassment. Itachi only smiled and said, "You're just too cute Sasuke-kun." And as he leaned down to capture his brothers lips his hand crept down towards the tight entrance.

Sasuke gasped when he felt the probing fingers and then moaned when his brother decided to stroke his aching member in an effort to distract him. And it worked. The young raven was too caught up in the feelings radiating throughout his entire body and completely forgot about the fingers now covered in lube. That is until one of them entered him. Sasuke bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the noises he was making at the somewhat uncomfortable feeling.

Itachi watched his otouto's face, searching for any sign of pain and only finding confusion mixed with passion and lust. He slowly moved the digit in and out of the tight hole and was rewarded with a loud moan from the boy underneath him. Spurred on by the reactions he was getting he added another finer. Sasuke mewled in approval and his eyelids fluttered as the digits began to move and scissor inside him, preparing him for what was to come next. Itachi added a third finger as he continued to search for a specific bundle of nerves.

When he hit it Sasuke practically screamed in pleasure and Itachi made sure to remember that spot for later. The young Uchiha whined in protest at the empty feeling when the digits left him and he looked up into his brother's face when Itachi laughed quietly.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," he said seductively. "Something else will be replacing it very soon." Sasuke's cheeks flamed red at this making Itachi laugh even more. He spread some lube onto his own member before positioning himself over the young boy. He leaned down to whisper against Sasuke's lips, "I love you and only you. Don't ever forget it!"

And at that moment he pressed their lips together while simultaneously plunging into the forbidden heat that was his brother. Sasuke screamed into Itachi's mouth as he felt a bolt of pain go up his spine.

Itachi stilled and waited for his brother's body to adjust to his size. It killed him to just wait when what he really wanted to do was just fuck the living day lights out of the beautiful boy. But this was Sasuke's first time and he would do everything in his power to make it an unforgettable experience. And a good one too.

Sasuke felt tears roll down his face as the pain continued. He had never thought it would hurt this much but after a while the pain subsided enough that he believed he could handle it. He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and looked into the love filled orbs above him. "It's okay now," he whispered a little shakily. Slowly Itachi pulled out until only the head was in before pushing in again just as slowly. Sasuke screamed as Itachi hit his prostate on the first try and pleasure wracked through his entire body. The young raven moaned loudly as all the previous pain was soon overpowered by the pleasure that was once again racing through his entire being. "Faster," he grunted.

Itachi smiled again before picking up the pace making sure to hit the one spot inside of Sasuke that would make him emit such delicious noises. He shut his eyes as mind numbing sensations took over him. "Fuck," he grunted. "You're so goddamn tight Sasuke."

Somewhere in the raven's mind he registered the fact that Itachi hadn't added _kun_ at the end of his name but the rest of him wasn't paying any attention to it as he felt the familiar knot start to form.

Itachi, sensing his brother's release on its way, moved his hand to pump his otouto's cock as he began to move faster inside of him. He felt his own climax approaching fast but did his best to hold it off as long as possible.

"I-It-ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as the most powerful climax hit him, sending him into paradise with his brother joining him not a second later, yelling his own name in return.

Itachi fell forward, being sure to rest his weight on his arms so as not to crush the panting boy beneath him. He leaned down to lick a trail of sweat from Sasuke's neck to his lips before giving a short kiss. He then rolled them over so they were lying in a manner that they were facing each other, and with Itachi still lodged deep inside the pale boy now sleeping in his arms.

Sasuke had never felt more complete, and before he completely drifted off the last thing he heard was, "I love you more than life itself, and I will never let you go, my little brother."

A smile crept onto his face when he realized that's what he had been wanting to hear more than anything. Itachi had finally recognized him not as someone beneath him but as his little brother and it was said without anger, or annoyance in the tone, only a never ending love.

**\(^o^)/**

Sasuke walked out the door with a smile on his face. The past week had been spent with the brothers getting to know each other in more ways than one and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of peace settle over him.

"Oi! Sasuke!" His head swung towards the sound and he broke out into a wide grin as Naruto came running up to him, panting slightly. "Man, where have you been? I've been really worried about you."

He was cut off when a certain brother came walking up the path with Sasuke's lunch in hand. "I think you forgot this otouto," he said smiling.

Naruto's mouth dropped open when he heard that and he just stared as Sasuke took the bag from the older man's hand before placing a rather intense kiss upon him. "Thank you aniki and I'll be home after school lets out."

Itachi leaned against the fence and watched as Sasuke dragged the dazed Uzumaki kid down the street, laughing slightly.

Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke, seeing an air of calm that he had never before seen on his friend. "What the fuck was that about?"

Sasuke glanced at his friend and had to try hard not to burst out laughing at the confused look. "Nothing really."

Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you mean nothing? I thought you hated him?"

"I did, but not anymore." Sasuke's smile turned dreamy as he thought about the past week.

"Oh, okay." The blond still gave him a worried look. He was really the only friend that knew about Itachi's intentions and the reason behind his possessiveness. So it was natural for him to be worried about his best friend. "So then you and your brother are cool now, right?"

Sasuke smirked. "You could say that but I think you mean my lover." He then walked away from the shocked Naruto who had frozen in his tracks in obvious surprise. '_I think my life is finally turning around for the better!'_ Sasuke thought, his mind already getting impatient as it thought up what would happen when he returned to Itachi's arms that evening.

* * *

**A/N**

Naruto: I still don't understand what happened…

Sasuke: *rolls eyes* dobe. Of course you wouldn't understand. And the fact that the entire chapter explains it doesn't seem to help.

Naruto: shut up teme! *blinks* hey…where's Enty? Isn't she supposed to be doing this?

Itachi: She finally fell asleep. Which is good because she needs to wake up in six hours.

Sasuke: *sighs* she needs to take better care of her health….well seems we should do the closing thing then.

Naruto: I'll do it! *looks at everyone* okay people! So review and tell Enty how much you love her porn!

Itachi: *eye twitch* …classy…I'm going to leave now… *leaves*

Sasuke: *follows him*

Naruto: o.o …I'm alone now?! TT_TT that's not fair! Oh look! Ramen *runs off to eat*

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I now have a co-author, SweetPeachy, because I'm having major issues with going on in any of my stories. We have decided to make this story way more delicious by adding in-

Peachy: STOP!

Enty: O.O What?

Peachy: Don't give it away baka!

Enty: O/O oops…my bad

Peachy: ^-^ It's okay! No harm done!

Enty: Well then let's get on with the Disclaimer and Warnings

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto or its characters. We also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: Incest, yaoi, D/s relationship, slight ooc, language, mentions of possible shouta, kissing, punishment

**Help**:If something needs extra explanation it will be marked with a number _(#)_ like that. A matching number will correspond with it and will appear at the bottom **#:** like that. _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. _**"Implied speech looks like this."**_

So please read and enjoy this new chapter of

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

_**Chapter 3**_

Itachi looked at his brother and smiled at the adorable scene. The young Uchiha was curled into a small ball against the elder's body, his hair messed up slightly and a small blush gracing his cheeks. His lips were parted slightly as his long almost feminine lashes lay upon his features as he dreamed. In more ways than one Sasuke had reminded the older raven of a kitten, even when he was throwing one his little fits the edge was taken off by the fact that he was just too cute.

Slowly and carefully so as not to wake the younger of the two, Itachi climbed out of bed and stretched before pulling on a robe and going into the kitchen to start the coffee. As Itachi waited for the gift of life to start brewing his thoughts drifted to Sasuke and how much they have grown closer. The young raven had given in to his love for his aniki and slept next to him almost every night for more than just the physical and sexual aspect but also for the comfort the elder gives.

Itachi's smile faded slightly as his thoughts drifted from the raven haired boy in his room to another raven haired male that he hadn't seen for years now. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, or really anyone else, Itachi had once been in a D/s relationship _(1)_ and was the sub in it. He had given everything to his Dom and had grown to love the man. Unfortunately when the Uchiha parents had passed away he had known that he had to give his attention to his younger brother who was only 10 at the time. So he was forced to leave the man that had showed him the submissive side of life and the joys that came with it.

His heart wrenched at he felt the sting of tears in his eyes at the memories forged up from his mind. It had taken many months for him to be able to return to his normal state of living, or as close as he could get to it, and a few years before he even realized his attraction to Sasuke. He sighed and poured his cup of coffee, knowing that that part of his life was over and grabbing his steaming mug he returned to the room to be greeted with the sight of his lover just waking up.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the missing presence of his aniki. After a second of panic he realized that Itachi was probably just getting breakfast or such and would be back soon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched his back in a rather feline way. As he sat up yawning, he felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to look towards the doorway. A blush appeared on his pale cheeks when he saw the possessive look in his aniki's eyes as they roamed over his still naked form and he could almost hear the unspoken comment of _**"MINE"**_ coming from the older raven. He smiled at him. "See anything you like, aniki?"

Itachi was snapped out of his dazed state when his brother commented. He smirked and answered, "Why yes I do. I see a little kitten sitting on my bed wearing the most adorable expression and possessing one hell of a body that makes me just want to torment it until the kitty begs me for mercy." His smirk widened as Sasuke's face became as red as the tomatoes that he loved to eat.

Sasuke didn't know what to say about that comment so instead he opted for throwing a pillow at the object of his embarrassment. "I'm not a cat!"

Itachi laughed and dodged the pillow easily without spilling a drop of his precious coffee. "Aww, did I make the little neko angry?" He quickly moved in front of the still fuming boy and put his coffee on the side table. "I bet I know what could make this neko happy." And with that he leaned in and captured those precious lips that he loved tasting so much.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the sexy whisper and images danced unbidden in his mind as his imagination went on a rampage while he felt that extremely talented mouth begin to work wonders on him. _'Good thing I don't have school today!'_ came the last coherent thought before his mind went blank as his aniki's tongue was pushed into his mouth to start a passionate war with his own. Soft moans were escaping the boy as he quickly forgot all about his previous anger with the man he was lip-locked with. He wrapped his arms around that strong neck and pulled the love of his life back into the bed above him.

Itachi was somewhat surprised when he was pulled down on his little uke but after a split second he smirked against those pliable lips and pulled away to trail kisses against that pale skin and down to the young raven's neck where he began to nip and suck in order to leave his mark. While his mouth went to work his hands ghosted down the bare body leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Sasuke was soon squirming with pleasure and want. His brother knew just how to excite him and all the ways to make him writhe with pleasure. He let out a feral growl when the doorbell sounded and glared at the bedroom door. "That's just fucked up timing." he growled as the one above him sighed and went to move off him.

Itachi smiled slightly at Sasuke's comment and quickly bent down to deliver a small kiss. "I'll go send whoever that is away and be right back." With that he stood up and left while dodging another pillow aimed at his head. He walked to the door as the doorbell sounded again and a strange feeling crept up his spine. Wanting to go back to his probably still pissed off and sexually frustrated lover he opened the door and said, without looking who it was, "Yes?" He froze when he saw just who it was that was standing in his doorway, too surprised to do anything else as the older man just smirked.

His eyes moved from the dark boots and up a tall lean form covered in a pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off nice muscles and impressive arms. His eyes traveled up to the face surrounded by long almost messy black hair and felt his fingers itching to touch the silky strands. His eyes finally moved to the other man's own unusually red ones and could only breathe out one word, "M-Master?"

The man laughed sending chills coursing through the ex-subs body. "I'm glad my precious Itachi remembers me, but I have not been your Dom for years now. Please use my real name…for now at least."

Itachi swallowed hard before stuttering out, "Ye-Yes Madara-sama." He stepped to the side slightly to let his ex-Dom and uncle pass through his doorway. Yes, he had allowed his own uncle to become his Dom and Master…but what do you expect when he's currently fucking his brother?

Said brother was currently glaring at the doorway as he heard quiet chatting coming from downstairs. "What the hell is taking that jerk so damn long?!" he fumed. He quickly stood, grabbed a robe and stomped downstairs. As soon as his aniki came into his sights he let the curses fly. "You asshole! You get me all excited and then leave me fucking hanging there so you can chat with your fag friend!" Sasuke was grumpy in the mornings and being sexually frustrated didn't help with his mood.

Itachi's eyes widened in horror at the stream of insults that seemed to come nonstop from his otouto's lips. He frantically looked at Madara to see his reaction and only saw what looked like amusement.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sasuke was now right in front his lover glaring at him and extremely tempted to slap him. "Why the fuck can't you just send this piece of-"

Itachi decided that his brother had said enough and did the one thing that had always effectively shut the little raven up. His lips pressed hard against the youngest Uchiha's as he thrust his tongue into the only slightly unwilling mouth.

Madara raised a curious eyebrow at this action. _'Well it seems my precious Itachi has found someone new to play with.'_ Then he looked more closely and began to realize that this was none other than his youngest nephew Sasuke. He had only seen him a few times when he was little and the boy didn't seem at all to remember him. A small smirk played about his sensual lips as he saw the dazed look enter the young boy's eyes. _'This boy might be fun to play with.'_

Sasuke was totally into the kiss by now and completely forgot about the strange black-haired man by the door that seemed to resemble Itachi and him. His eyes were closed and he had put his arms around the man currently sucking on his tongue and drawing out loud long moans from him. A blush slowly spread over the young raven's face as he melted against his brother. He whined when the kiss ended and looked up at the smirk on Itachi's face. Reality then decided to crash upon the young raven as he remembered that the older man was still in the room. He looked away and quietly asked, "So...um…who is this guy?"

While Itachi was trying to figure out how to explain to Sasuke that he used to be his uncle's sex slave Madara took the matters into his own hands. "My name is Madara Uchiha, your aniki's former Master."

Sasuke was quiet for a minute or two before he looked at Itachi in disbelief. The look soon turned to anger and a hint of something that looked a lot like hurt. "You...were fucking our uncle before mom and dad had died? Oh that's just wrong dude."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Look who's talking! You seem perfectly happy having sex with me, your older brother!"

Sasuke growled in irritation. "That's a whole different matter! YOU came on to ME first! But I can't even believe you would whore yourself out to HIM," points at Madara, "even before we were orphaned!" Sasuke blinked in slight confusion as something occurred to him. "Hold up a second...when did you even have time to do this? I mean you were always either here being the perfect child, at school being the perfect student, or at dad's office being the perfect worker." Itachi had been the perfect everything.

Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I wasn't always at school...you see Madara would pay the headmaster to let me skip some of my classes usually around three times a week. Also, well...dad knew about our little...relationship so I never was at his office."

Something inside the young teen snapped. "So you just breezed right through school while I worked my ass off to please mom and dad and to get ANY sort of attention from them?!"

Madara silently watched the small argument with hidden amusement as his precious raven and his youngest nephew had it out at each other, seemingly forgetting all about him. After a few minutes though he decided it was about time that he put in his words on the matter. "Well Sasuke, now that we got the fact that your brother was indeed coming to me seeking pleasure I believe we can move on to more...interesting topics." He gave a rather sexy smirk. "Like how my little Itachi was even able to put up with you for so long when you obviously show no respect whatsoever to him or anyone else for that matter." He leaned close to Sasuke who in turn took a small step back out of instinct. "If it was me you would have been punished severely for what you have done in just this small amount of time."

Itachi saw the look in Madara's eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. Even though it would show Sasuke some manners he would never force his otouto into that kind of life style. "Madara I'm not sure that this is such a-" He bit his tongue when a sharp look was sent his way, bringing all his submissive training to the forefront. He internally fought himself, wanting to protect his brother and lover but he knew first hand that Madara did not forgive easily if at all.

Madara stood up and faced the now silent man, "I don't think you have any say in this, Angel." He saw Itachi pale slightly when he used his old nickname for his little slave. "You see I'm still somewhat upset that you decided to just terminate our lovely relationship so you could take care of this little brat." He stepped closer and smiled in satisfaction as Itachi respectfully bowed his head.

Sasuke blinked as his brother turned into a while different person right before his eyes. _'This can't be Itachi...there's just no way.'_ he looked at Madara in a mix of fear and wonder. _'How is it possible that just a few words from this dude can turn Itachi into...this?!'_ In a brave attempt to prevent anything from happening to his niisan Sasuke flung himself at his uncle and tried to push him away from the older version of himself. "Stop! Don't touch my aniki!"

Madara raised a curious eyebrow before smacking the boy, causing him to fall to the ground by their feet. "Back off boy before you get hurt."

Itachi winced as he heard the sound of the young raven hitting the floor and the small whimper of pain. He really wanted to kneel down to make sure Sasuke was okay but was becoming scared of his old, or possibly present, Dom so he just stayed where he was. He silently promised to himself that he would make it up to Sasuke later.

Madara turned to look at his quiet sub, impressed that he had not moved since his little outburst. He smirked and ran a hand through those deliciously long locks that had come out of their binding to run loose around his shoulders and down his back. "Angel," he cooed, "how would you like to help me with something?"

A shiver of pleasure and something close to relief coursed through him at the tone of voice. It meant that Madara wasn't actually angry at Sasuke...at least he hoped. He could handle Madara being angry at him. He wouldn't like it but he could handle it. He just didn't want Sasuke to have to deal with it. "Yes Master, I'll do anything that you say." The response was automatic from being drilled into his head since he was around 7 years old.

A low rumbling chuckle came from the wild haired raven at the extremely sexy response. "Good boy. Now here's what I want done..." He leaned forward and whispered lowly into Itachi's ears, making sure that the young one now looking at them with quite a bit of curiosity shining in his eyes wouldn't be able to hear them.

Sasuke watched as Madara whispered to Itachi and was slightly pissed at the fact that he couldn't hear what they were talking about. His eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance. He wanted to know what was so secret! He shifted and was glad when nothing seemed bruised or actually hurt. His face still stung but he guessed that's what he got for sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Madara leaned away and looked at slightly startled obsidian eyes, "Do you understand Angel?"

Itachi nodded slowly before looking at Sasuke, blushing slightly. He had to say that this was most likely going to be the best, and most interesting, punishment he could ever be under or give out to his otouto. The only thing was he wondered if he would be able to fulfill what his Master had asked of him without just giving in to the temptation that was his little brother.

* * *

**1:** for those of you who do not know what a D/s relationship is. It stands for a Dominate/submissive relationship where one controls the other through physical means and/or psychological means.

**A/N**

I changed some of the details in this chapter because of a few reviews that pointed out something that wouldn't actually happen if Itachi truly loved Sasuke. Just please know that we have a story-line for this and that everything will work out in time. My co-author and I decided to add in the third Uchiha for reasons that I don't necessarily need to explain. But whew! That took a lot out of me…and wasn't I supposed to go to bed an hour ago? *passes out*

Peachy: while she's catching up on her much needed sleep I'll say the thank yous and such and give out wishes for people to comment on the new take on how the story has turned. So please comment, review and continue to give this story love.

From both of us:

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr and SweetPeachy


	4. Chapter 4

Hi peoples! Lovely to see ya'll on this fine…whatever time it is your reading this. We're very excited that many people seem to enjoy the little twist we gave and we thought we should clarify something first. Madara is not evil. He's just a very experienced Dom who doesn't realize that Sasuke and Itachi aren't in that kind of relationship.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto or its characters. We also make no money off of this story.

**Warning**: language, yaoi, D/s, some angst, punishment, masturbation, kissing, slight ooc, sex, sensual innuendos

**Help**:If something needs extra explanation it will be marked with a number _(#)_ like that. A matching number will correspond with it and will appear at the bottom **#:** like that. _'Any thoughts look like this._' "Speaking looks like this." If a word is emphasized it will either look like _this, THIS,_ or THIS. _**Memories look like this.**_ **[**If something is said in a narrator sort of way it will look like this and most likely be done in present tense.**] **And if you see this **\(^o^)/** it signals a time skip.

And now please enjoy the final chapter of…

* * *

**A Forbidden Love**

_**Chapter 4**_

Madara stood back up from whispering his orders. After giving a brief glance at the youngest Uchiha he said, "I'll be back tomorrow to see how it went," and simply walked out of the house.

Sasuke watched him go before turning back to his brother in shock. "What the fuck is that guy talking about Itachi?" His eyes widened slightly as he saw a familiar look in his aniki's eyes. "What did he tell you to do?"

Itachi shrugged and gave a small chuckle that sent shivers running up Sasuke's spine. "Oh you'll find out soon enough otouto."

Sasuke scowled at the uninformative answer. "So you're not going to tell me?" When Itachi gave no reply he immediately felt saddened. His cheek now throbbed where Madara had struck him, his brother hadn't defended him against the asshole, and now he was ignoring him. He looked away and tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes that he knew were tears.

Itachi felt a sharp pang in his heart and wished he could just take everything back. He never wanted Sasuke to get hurt, let alone be caught up in the stuff he himself did. Maybe he could put a small twist on the orders he was given so that Sasuke wouldn't be hurt emotionally any more. He replayed his Doms orders in his mind:

_**"I want my lovely little angel to punish his naughty koneko **__(1)__** by ignoring him all day. Of course you also have to drive him into a sexual frenzy with your own actions and deny him of his release. You are not allowed to give in no matter what until at night. Then when he comes to you, you are to pleasure him but still deny him his release and when I return tomorrow I want to see him in a state of sexual desperation."**_

He watched as Sasuke tried not to cry and knew what his choice would be. He couldn't just ignore his orders but he would make it easier on his otouto. Instead of completely ignoring him he would continue to go about the day like normal except add in things that he knew drove his brother wild and then deny him his release. He would still do that last part and Madara would never know the difference. And if for some reason he found out then Itachi would take the full punishment for it because he just couldn't hurt Sasuke anymore.

Itachi walked up to Sasuke and placed a small kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sorry that he hit you and I know I should have done something. Will you forgive me?"

Sasuke looked up at his aniki, not believing the words that had just come out of his mouth. Itachi rarely ever apologized and just the fact that he did so proved how sorry he was. Giving a tiny smile the short haired raven answered, "Well that depends." He tried not to laugh at the suspicious look on Itachi's face. "Do we have any tomatoes?"

Itachi laughed at that and took Sasuke into the kitchen to get him his favorite snack. "Here you go otouto," he said while handing the boy the red fruit. "Am I forgiven now?"

Sasuke bit into the tomato as if it were an apple and almost moaned as the delicious tangy taste burst on his tongue. "Mhmm," he mumbled as he continued eating and making a mess of himself at the same time.

Itachi smirked. This was going to be fun.

Sasuke hadn't particularly trusted the look on his brother's face and was still rather suspicious about what that guy Madara had told him to do. Soon he heard Itachi say something about taking a shower and decided to search for another tomato. After thoroughly messing up Itachi's organization of the kitchen Sasuke came up with no tomatoes and one hell of a mess to ignore. He walked down the hall towards the bathroom and just as he was passing by the slightly open door he heard something that made him freeze. He could have just sworn he heard his name being said…no being _moaned_ by his aniki.

"Sasuke…" came the moan again and soon the young raven realized that the older Uchiha was jacking off in shower while thinking about him!

He felt his own member start to harden as the moans picked up in both volume and intensity, making him soon almost painfully hard. He slowly began to rub his shorts imagining his nii-san doing it and when he heard Itachi loudly moan his name in completion it was too much for him and he came hard in his pants. He slid down the wall now completely embarrassed and breathing hard. He vaguely heard the shower being cut off but didn't pay any attention. That is until a certain long haired raven stepped out of the bathroom. The boy's eye widened as he took in the older male's appearance.

Itachi had loosely wrapped a towel around his lean waist and it hung rather precariously as if one wrong movement would send it to the floor and expose all that the Uchiha had to offer. Sasuke shuddered. The well toned chest was spotted with a few water droplets and the nipples were at attention from the cool air of the hallway. The eyes were currently closed as the long flowing hair was being towel dried and the young Uchiha watched as a drop of water fell onto the shoulders and began down the chest and over the abs. He licked his lips as that single drop went below the line of the towel. His gazed snapped back up to the face to see the eyes shining with amusement when a small chuckle had been heard.

"See anything you like otouto?" the deep voice teased causing another shiver to run through the smaller frame.

Sasuke suddenly realized that they had never finished what they had started that morning and now he was horny again and in desperate need to change his cum stained undershorts as they were beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

Itachi had an internal giggling fest at the bright redness of his otouto's face. He had known that Sasuke had been listening and had purposefully done that little display. He could guess by the boy's fidgeting that he had cum in his pant and needed to change them. He would probably be doing that a lot today. He turned and walked towards his room hearing Sasuke almost run to his own and laughed softly. This was more fun than he could have imagined!

**\(^o^)/**

Sasuke glared at the tomato pieces in his salad that Itachi had just put before him before turning his glare on the man himself. "Where are you hiding these tomatoes?!"

Itachi smirked. "Somewhere you can't find them and eat them all before I can use them to cook with. Now just hush down and eat your salad so I can dish out the main course."

Sasuke could have sworn that lust had been briefly shining in his aniki's eyes when he had said _main course_ and the way he had looked at him had made the younger think _HE _was to be Itachi's _main course_. He quickly shook off that idea before he let it go to…other places. He polished off his food in record time but when he looked up at his nii-san to inform him of this his mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Itachi had just made eating salad the most sensual thing in the world. The fork entered his mouth slowly and Sasuke watched as those perfect lips wrapped around the eating utensil, his mind imagining those lips wrapping around some other things, mainly his cock. Those eyes so like his own were half closed in bliss as if he had just entered paradise through a simple bite of salad.

The young Uchiha felt his mouth go dry when a moan of delight came from the older brother as he slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth and licked some of the salad dressing that clung to it off. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off that talented tongue that had caused him so much pleasure on more than one occasion and found his pants becoming a little too tight for comfort. He swallowed hard when those beautiful orbs opened and fell instantly upon him with a look so intense it almost made him cum right there.

Itachi let a sexy smile lift the corners of his lips as he saw the glazed expression on his baby brother and silently congratulated himself on a job well done. He slowly stood up keeping that obsidian gaze all the while and picked up his own plate before walking behind the smaller boy and leaning over to whisper sensually in his ear, "Are you finished, Sasuke?"

An intense shiver coursed through the small body as a slightly shaky voice answered, "Y-Yes, It-Itachi."

Itachi reached around the shaking lad and took up the dishes before heading into the kitchen to fetch the leftover meat from the previous night that he had heated up as well as some mashed potatoes. '_This will be interesting_' he thought to himself as he reentered the small dining room and set the dish in front Sasuke. "Eat up, baby brother." He watched Sasuke take a few bites before continuing his torture. He slowly brought the piece of meat to his lips and lightly licked the white mashed potatoes that had stuck to it off. His eyes were half closed again and he let another moan slip past his lip as he tasted the creamy food sliding over his tongue. He placed the meat in his mouth and slowly chewed, savoring every bite and knowing the whole time that his little display was having a rather large effect on his victim for the day.

After what felt like ages to Sasuke they finished up lunch and the young boy had to run to the bathroom to relieve himself yet again. Not long after he began to pump his engorged cock he moaned out Itachi's name and came into his hand. He quickly cleaned everything up and threw the toilet paper hiding the evidence into the toilet to be flushed away. He could tell that this was going to be the longest day of his life!

**\(^o^)/**

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore! He was horny as all get out and completely irritated with his brother for not doing anything about it. He had already masturbated about five different times today and was tired of it because each time he knew it was not enough to slate his need for his brother. He had figured out that this was most likely what Madara had told Itachi to do but he just didn't really care at this moment. In one final attempt to get some kind of reaction from his brother he walked into the bedroom to find Itachi reading and slowly crawled up the lithe form.

Itachi refused to look away from his book knowing what he'd find. So he instead opted for saying in a completely uninterested voice, "Is there something you want otouto?"

"I want you, Itachi." And with that Sasuke grabbed the book from Itachi and planted a bruising kiss upon the older raven.

The sultry whisper and the sudden kiss went straight to Itachi's groin and he couldn't handle it anymore so without breaking the kiss he flipped them over so Itachi was now on top. It was about time the boy had started something because now the real fun could start! He deepened the kiss as he ground his hips upon the body below him making the younger gasp and allowing him passage into the moist cavern. Their tongues danced sensually as hands roamed over familiar territory. Moans were swallowed and gasps were brought from locked lips.

Sasuke breathed hard and fast when Itachi finally pulled away and his shirt was roughly pulled over his head and tossed uncaring somewhere in the room. Oh yes! He had been wanting this all day! His mind went blank as he felt that unbelievably talented mouth begin to work on his pert nipples sending him into sensory overload. He moaned shamelessly as he felt his nipples being teased by both teeth and tongue and sucked hard enough to draw small whimpers from him.

Itachi smirked against the quivering mass that was his little brother. He knew by now just how to play his brother to create the most beautiful symphony with the greatest ending. When he abandoned those small buds he chuckled low at the sound of protest from the one under him. He reattached himself to those wonderful lips as one of his hands pinned both of the others' above his head and the other hand traveled down to the waistband of his pants. He made quick work of them and soon has his brother's hard cock freed from the material hiding it from his gaze and touch. He smirked and delivered one last nip to those tantalizing lips and looked into lust hazed black orbs that were so much like his own.

When Itachi actually touched the throbbing member Sasuke screamed in pleasure as he almost came right then and there. He was unable to though as a rather hard pinch was delivered to the base of his organ. He scowled at Itachi. "You ass!"

Itachi gave a sharp jerk of the flesh still in his hand, effectively silencing the boy. "Now now, if you climaxed right then it would have been over already and what fun would that have been, neh?"

Sasuke could only moan as his flesh was teased and stroked by expert hands. "Niisan!" he whimpered out trying to tell him to hurry up.

Getting the rather obvious hint the elder began to quicken his pace and placed three fingers at his brother's mouth. "Suck."

Knowing immediately why Sasuke took the three digits into his mouth and began to thoroughly coat them with his saliva. After a short time the fingers were taken away and he bit his lip when he felt one of them being pushed inside him. He moaned his appreciation and bit back a scream when his prostate was hit dead on. "Mmmm! Hurry up 'Tachi!"

Not really wanting to prolong this either Itachi placed the last two fingers inside his brother and began the process of stretching him. When Sasuke had begun to impale himself on the digits inside him he decided that he was more than ready for more.

Sasuke whimpered in protest as he felt himself become empty but when he looked towards his elder his face lit up in a blush of excitement as his eyes graced the evidence of Itachi's own sinful needs. He barely registered his aniki using more saliva to lube his cock up before it was placed at his twitching ring of muscle and slowly pushed in, making him feel once again complete.

Itachi couldn't stop the low moan from escaping his slightly parted lips as he buried himself in that tight heat that was his own younger brother. The fact that this was forbidden only excited them both further. When he was seated fully inside he had to stop for a few seconds in order to gain back a piece of his self control, but even that was lost when he felt those muscles clamp down on him in a not so secret hint to hurry things up. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the very tip in before slamming into that wondrous heat once again.

Sasuke knew he was going to be hoarse tomorrow with all the screaming he was doing but he really didn't give a shit as his prostate was struck over and over again. This was what he had wanted during the whole day, the affirmation of Itachi's love towards him. Deep inside he had thought that maybe the fact that Itachi's old Dom had shown up meant that he wasn't as important anymore to his aniki. This put all doubts out of his mind for good.

His back arched off the bed as the tension that had been building up inside of him finally released itself in white spurts of lust and love. About two seconds after, Itachi had his own miraculous release and decided at that moment that he would never want the relationship he had with Madara with his sweet otousan because what they had was so much more. As he nestled next to the already asleep young raven he planned out how he was going to explain to his uncle that he was truly and inexplicably in love with his younger brother.

**\(^o^)/**

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably next to his aniki. He was sitting on the couch. Well almost on Itachi's lap with Madara across from them. The man kept looking at him with some kind of knowledgeable gleam. It wasn't scary but it made Sasuke feel left out again. And it was just a tad creepy.

Madara shifted his attention from the young one back to his old sub. Sasuke had been spacing out almost the entire time so he doubted the littlest Uchiha even realized what his aniki had just confessed. "Are you sure about this Itachi? You know what the consequences of your actions will be right?"

Itachi smiled warmly and pulled his little brother fully onto his lap, happy at the small blush that appeared on the younger one's cheeks. "Yes Madara-sama. And I'm sure that in time he will grow to feel the same if not already."

Sasuke blinked in slight confusion realizing that he had just missed an entire conversation while lost in his own world of thought. "I'll feel what?"

Both men chuckled and Itachi poked his brother's forehead. "Foolish Otouto. That's what you get for not paying attention."

Sasuke frowned in defiance. "I was too listening!"

An eyebrow rose in response. "Okay then, what did I say?"

Sasuke blushed further knowing he couldn't answer and instead turned in favor of pouting.

Madara laughed at the brotherly exchange. He was not at all disappointed or upset in any way that Itachi had finally severed all of their D/s ties and he was proud in his nephew for taking the time to explain his feelings about Sasuke. He could already see that Sasuke loved his brother just as much even if neither of them fully realized the depth of it yet. "Well I'll make sure to drop by now and again for a visit and to make sure things aren't getting too difficult for you." He of course had meant making sure the secret of the brothers' incest was still a secret. Not many people were accepting of it. "I'll take my leave now. Goodbye Itachi and Sasuke." He walked towards the door with Itachi behind him.

Sasuke waited until the door was firmly shut before gaining his brother's attention. "So what were you two talking about? It was about me wasn't it?!"

Itachi chuckled and poked the younger's forehead again. "You should have listened then. By the way," Itachi's eyes gleamed slightly. "What was so interesting that made you miss the entire conversation between Madara and me?"

A fine blush spread across Sasuke's face. He couldn't very well explain that he had been thinking entirely about Itachi and how he made him feel so he instead changed the subject. "Do we have any tomatoes?" A true laugh was his answer as the other one entered the kitchen to fetch his favorite treat for him.

**[**Love is never easy and that's what makes it exciting. The only thing better than true love just may be the forbidden love that sometimes comes with it.**]**

* * *

**1:** Koneko means kitten in Japanese

**A/N**

Naruto: *blows nose* That was so sweet!

Sasuke: What are you doing here dobe?

Naruto: Reading the sexy yaoi of course!

Sasuke: 0.o you get off by reading about my brother and me?

Itachi: What's wrong with that otouto?

Sasuke: *blush* Well…

Enty: Yeah I mean that's what the other readers are doing

Peachy: *nods in agreement* And I'd have to say Naruto has good taste when it comes to which pairing to read!

Sasuke: O#O

Itachi: *smirk* So kawaii

Enty, Peachy, Naruto: ^o^ KAWAII!

Sasuke: *runs off in embarrassment*

Itachi: I'll go take care of him *follows*

Enty: Keep a look out for a possible sequel that focuses on Naruto and his brother Kyuubi!

Peace-Out ^-^v

EntityLvr and Peachy


End file.
